HaRrY pOtTeR 1: desde el punto de vista de Ron
by JuPuLiEpE
Summary: DISCULPENME! ESTOS DIAS ACTUALIZO! a todos conocemos la serie Harry Potter y lo que Harry vivio en el libro 1, pero sabemos lo que ven los demas? no. Por eso se me ocurrio hacer este fic sobre lo que vio Ron el el primer libro.Espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1: Nueva Vida

HARRY POTTER Y LA PIEDRA FILOSOFAL DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE RON!!

Capitulo 1: _Nueva vida_

Todo estaba tranquilo en la casa de los Weasleys. Al primer canto del gallo, Ron Weasley, el anteúltimo hijo de estos, se despertó para ir a desayunar y comenzar un nuevo día. Bajo las escaleras de su degradada casa, ya que los Weasleys no tenían mucha plata. saludo a su mama que estaba lavando los platos y se sentó a la mesa, cuando de repente su desayuno llego volando y aterrizo suavemente enfrente de él!. Resulta que la familia Weasley no era una familia normal, sino que eran todos magos y Ron asistiría al Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería el 1 de Septiembre. Ron había sido criado en casa y estaba ansioso por poder hacer hechizos como sus hermanos y sus papas.

El 31 de Agosto, este acompaño a la Sra. Weasley al Callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles que él necesitaría. En este extraño lugar había un montón de magos y hechiceras, era fantástico, esperaba con ansias a que fuera el día siguiente. Esa misma noche, Ron estaba acomodando su baúl cuando de repente entra Ginny, su hermana menor.

-Hola- dijo con inocencia

-Hola

-¿Estas nervioso?

-Algo

-¿No puedo acompañarte?

-No hasta que tengas 11 años como yo

-De acuerdo- dijo en tono triste...

-No te preocupes Ginny, te mandare millones de cartas!...

Y se fue satisfecha. Ron se miro al espejo de la pared de su cuarto. Un niño pelirrojo, alto, con pecas y ojos verdes le devolvió la mirada. No podía creer que al día siguiente aprendería a dominar sus poderes!...

Al día siguiente se despertó bien temprano. Se vistió, se peino y bajo su baúl. Mas tarde ya estaba en el auto de su padre, Arthur Weasley, pelirrojo kmo toda su familia. Toda la familia iba en el auto: Sr. Y Sra. Weasley, y atrás iban los demás hijos Weasley: Percy, estudioso; los gemelos, traviesos, Ron y Ginny. Cuando llegaron a la estación de King cross, siguieron a sus padres por la plataformas, pero a Ron le asombro que hubiera tantos muggles en donde supuestamente debería haber muchos magos. También le llamo la atención fue un muchacho de cabello color azabache con anteojos, este llevaba una lechuza y una baúl igual al de Ron, parecía muy desorientado, Ron se pregunto si seria un mago. Dejo de ver al muchacho y decidió escuchar a su madre, que les decía a todos como pasar a la plataforma 9 y tres cuartos. Después de que los hermanos de Ron entraran, apareció de nuevo el extraño muchacho y le pregunto a la Sra. Weasley como sé hacia para llegar a la plataforma...

-Disculpe, podría decirme como...como llegar a la...

-¿plataforma?, si claro, también es la primera vez que Ron va a Hogwarts- dijo señalando al hijo- Solo tienes que atravesar ese muro entre las plataformas 9 y10.

-Gracias...

Ron vio como el muchacho d anteojos se alejaba atravesando el muro. Este siguió a su madre a la plataforma, donde abordo el tren. Este estaba repleto de estudiantes! Ron busco y busco, hasta que encontró uno, pero no estaba solo, si no que también estaba el mismo muchacho que le había hablado a su madre...

-Hola, te molesta?, el tren esta lleno- pregunto Ron

-No, siéntate- dijo el chico feliz por la presencia de el pelirrojo.

-Gracias...- paso y se sentó enfrente del chico de anteojos...lo observo un rato y trato de ser cortes...

-Ron Weasley y tú?

-Eee...Harry...Harry Potter...-dijo timidamente

A Ron se le callo el alma a los pies, pues Harry Potter era el niño que de bebe habia sobrevivido al ataque del mago mas tenebroso: Lord Voldemort ( o el que no debe ser nombrado), pues nadie habia sobrevivido cuando el estaba decidido a matarlo, nadie...excepto Harry, por eso era famoso. Voldemort le había dejado una maracada una poderosa maldición, que había quedado como una fina cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo.

Ron cerró la boca y trato de formular palabra alguna pero solo salian gemidos de asombro. Agarro y le dijo:

-Y...de...de verdad tienes la...la cicatriz?

-Oh...si!- y le mostro la frente al pelirrojo, y alli estaba, una delgada linea en forma de rayo.

-Genial- admitió Ron

Se pasaron todo el resto del viaje conociéndose y comiendo golosinas mágicas...


	2. Chapter 2: Amistades Pesadas

Capitulo 2_: Amistades pesadas_

-Ves estas?, son grageas Bertie Bott, vamos!, prueba una!. Trata de no comerte una de moco o de vomito...- Dijo Ron a Harry que lo miraba fascinado. Siguieron contándose cosas sobre las diferentes clases de vidas. Ron emprendio la conversación hacia el Quidditch y Harry le contó sobre el fútbol. Siguieron hablando hasta que se abrio la puerta del compartimiento y aparecio una niña de cabellos muy tupidos y aspecto de mandona.

-Grr...¿no han visto un sapo?, un niño lo perdió- Dijo esta empezando a ponerse histérica.

-No- dijo Ron con tono inocente y a la vez soñador.

Harry lo miro con cara de "¿Qué te pasa?". Ron despertó de sus pensamientos. No sabia que efecto había causado esa chica en su mente.

-Caracoles hervidos, eres Harry Potter!!

A Ron le agarró un impulso de odio hacia Harry.

-Eee...si...-dijo Harry asustado por el grito de la niña

-Soy Hermione Granger...emm...¿y tu eres?- dijo mirando a Ron con mucha atención.

-Emm...Ron Weasley- dijo Ron encantado

-Un placer- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hermione permaneció un rato en el compartimiento con los chicos. A decir verdad, era muy sabelotodo y algo pesada. Ron y Harry querian que se largara.

-Muy bien, yo me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria- dijo con orgullo- Deben cambiarse ya, ya debemos estar llegando. Y se marcho con todo su orgullo.

-¿Qué odiosa no crees?- dijo Ron feliz de haberse librado de Hermione

-Si...-contesto Harry mirando por la ventana.

-Mejor cambiémonos ya, creo que ella hablaba enserio.


	3. Chapter 3: Cuidado con lo que dices

Capitulo 3: _Cuidado con lo que dices!_

La ceremonia de selección paso y Harry y Ron fueron elegidos para la casa de Gryffindor. Lamentablemente, según Ron, Hermione también. Pasaron varias clases y Ron odiaba cada vez más a Hermione y era el mejor amigo de Harry. La gota que derramo el vaso fue el día de Halloween, en la clase de encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick:

-Buenos días alumnos de primer año!, hoy aprenderemos el hechizo "**Windgardium Leviosa"- **dijo tranquilamente- Por favor tomen sus varitas y hagan el movimiento de varita que practicamos...

Hubo un movimientos de varitas levantadas y silencio total.

-Muy bien alumnos!, ahora digan: "Windgardium Leviosa".

Se oyeron murmullos por toda el aula. Harry estaba de compañero con Seamus Finnigan, otro compañero y Ron lamentablemente estaba de compañero con...Hermione. Este queria arrancarse las pestañas y tirarlas a la basura. Habian empezado a practicar el hechizo...

-WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!!!- grito Ron a la pluma que compartía con Hermione, que supuestamente debería estar flotando delante de él. Hermione lo miro sorprendida...

-Espera!, lo estas diciendo mal...es: Win-gar-dium Le-viou-sa, no Wind-gar-dium Levi-osa- contesto severamente.

-Ay si como no, hazlo tu si te crees tan lista! Vamos hazlo!!

-De acuerdo...mira y aprende-Hermione miro a Ron con odio y luego fijamente a la pluma. Apunto, dicto el hechizo y la pluma lentamente se elevo en el aire. Ron se quedo de piedra, se queria tirar de la torre de Astronomia para no tener que ver a Hermione. Esta lo miro con cara de "Aja y ahora quien esta equivocado?".

Ron se quedo callado con las orejas rojas, eso indicaba peligro. Levanto la mirada y vio a Harry que lo miraba, pero su encuentro visual fue interrumpido por la explosion de la pluma de Seamus. Todos rieron.

Más tarde, Ron y Harry estaban caminando y este le dijo lo que había ocurrido...

-...Ahora se por que no tiene amigos...-dijo Ron enojado

En ese momento lo golpeo un bulto con pelo castaño...era Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4: Para estan los amigos

Capitulo 4: _Para eso están los amigos_

Harry lo miro a Ron con los ojos abiertos...

-¿Qué?- respondio este despreocupado.

-Creo que te escucho- dijo preocupado Harry.

Ron se encogió de hombros, se sentía abochornado pero feliz.

A la noche, en el banquete de Halloween, todos estaban disfrutando de la comida. Ron estaba disfrutando de una jugosa pata de pollo, cuando vio que Harry le preguntaba a un muchacho de Gryffindor, Neville, si había visto a Hermione.

-Lavender y Parvati dicen que en la tarde se metió en el baño de niñas y dicen que aun continua alli, llorando. Dijo inocentemente Neville.

-Ok, gracias...- dijo Harry y miro seriamente a Ron.

-¿Queeeeeeeeé?- respondio este ya algo enojado.

Este estaba listo para la respuesta de Harry, cuando de repente entra al Gran salón, el profesor Quirrell (defensa contra las artes oscuras), gritando con todas sus fuerzas:

-TTTRRRRRROOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...en la mazmorras y esta suelto!!!- dijo antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Se hizo un escándalo bárbaro en el comedor: alumnos gritando, corriendo, bancos corriéndose para escapar, mas gritos. Todo este lió fue calmado por el Prof. Dumbledore, que ordenó a todos que se fueran a dormir, con el mando de sus prefectos, en este caso, Percy Weasley.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy.

-¿Ahora queeeé?- dijo enojado Ron cuando Harry lo detuvo con el brazo.

-Hermione! No lo sabe!- e inmediatamente salió corriendo

Ron lo miro incrédulo y lo siguió. Harry iba delante de el corriendo y mirando para todos lados, no sabian donde se encontraba el baño de las niñas!. Ron ya empezaba a preocuparse por lo que había dicho, cuando de repente se escucho un tremendo gruñido. Harry freno tan bruscamente que Ron casi se le cae encima.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Harry temiendo la respuesta de Ron

Pero este no tuvo tiempo de contestar, por que en la esquina del corredor, aparecio una sombra de un individuo parecido a un gigante!. Ron agrarro a Harry y lo empujo atrás de una columna. Ambos se escondieron ahí detrás. La sombra desapareció y en su lugar aparecio lo mas feo que hayan visto en sus vidas. Era como un gigante deforme; tenia la cabeza chica y los pies enormes...

-Es el trol Harry..- dijo Ron con miedo.

-Es asqueroso-respondio asqueado- Vamos!

Y caminaron silenciosamente hasta la esquina del corredor, iban a tomar el camino por donde el trol había venido...

-Ok, por lo menos sabemos que el trol no se dirige al baño de las niñas..jeje-rspondio Ron tratando de hacer sonreir a Harry, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas po un grito ensordecedor, era el grito de...

-Hermione!-gritaron ambos y salieron en busca del origen del grito.

Corrieron la mitad del camino del trol y encontraron una puerta destrozada, entraron en el cuarto y vieron que era un baño, y en el estaba en deforme trol! Y peor aun, Hermione estaba siendo atacada por ese trol y estaba tirada en el suelo protegiéndose!.

-AUXILIO!!- gritaba Hermione a todo pulmon

-Hermione corre!- grito Harry en el momento en el que el trol levantaba su garroque. Ron no pudo frenar a Harry, por que este salió corriendo hacia el trol y se trepo en el!.

El pelirrojo miraba incrédulo la escena ante sus ojos: Hermione tirada gritando como loca, Harry tapándole los ojos al trol para que Hermione pudiera escapar , y el parado ahí como un idiota. Se armo de valor y saco su varita. Hermione lo miro con interes y se levanto suponiendo lo que iba a suceder. Ron apunto con la varita a un pedazo de madera y le lanzo...

-Wingardium Leviosa!!- y la madera se levanto suavemente. Hermione casi aplaude de la emocion

-Ahora Ron!!- grito desde la esquina del baño

Ron le golpeo fuerte en la cabeza al trol con la madera. Harry se libero justo en el momento que el trol se desplomaba en el suelo. Los jóvenes salieron corriendo del baño, pero fueron detenidos por la Prof. Mcgonagall que los regaño a Harry y a Ron, pero Hermione los defendio diciendo que ella había ido sola a buscar al Trol.

-Gracias- dijeron Harry y Ron a Hermione.

-De nada- dijo ella contenta-Eee...gracias por salvarme del trol

-No hay de que...para eso estan los amigos- dijo Ron sinceramente y Harry lo miro contento. Desde ese día fueron grandes amigos.


	5. Chapter 5: Cosas extrañias

**Capitulo 5: "Cosas extrañias"**

El tiempo en hogwarts siguió pasando. El trio estaba sentado en los jardines debajo de un árbol. Ron miraba a Harry que estaba con la mirada perdida. Hermione levanto la mirada y también noto que Harry estaba distraido.

-¿Qué ocurre Harry?

-Ehh¿qué?...oh...nada...estaba pensando en la nota que lei la semana pasada cuando visitamos a Hagrid, te acuerdas Ron?

-Si...lo de Gringotts...que habra ocurrido?

-Qué paso en ese lugar- dijo Hermione copnfundida

-Hubo un robo, es el banco de los magos. En mi cumpleaños fui con Hagrid a esa boveda en la que supuestamente se hiso el robo, pero no supe que era...Hagrid lo agarró y se lo guardo...era pequeño. Estoy seguro que el ladron quizo robar ese paquete. Hagrid dijo que era algo muy importante y Dumbledore se lo encargo.

- Que raro- admitio el pelirrojo.

Estaban rodeando un fuego mágico que Hermione había hecho aparecer cuando de repente una voz muy conocida interrumpio el silencio:

-Potter, que llevas ahí?- dijo Snape, su profesor de pociones, que como Había dicho Harry, lo odiaba. Ron miro a Harry y se percato que levaba en sus manos el libro que les había prestado Hermione sobre quidditch.

-Un libro de la biblioteca- dijo Harry con ira acumulada

-Los libros de la biblioteca no se pueden sacar a afuera...5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, damelo.

Cuando Snape se alejo, Ron alcanzo a escuchar a Harry que decía:

-Seguro que invento esa regla...

Ron contuvo su odio hacia Snape y a continuación Harry dijo:

-Me pregunto que le pasa en la pierna..

-No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho..- respondio el pelirrojo con amargura.

El mes de Noviembr llegó y se acercaba el primer partido de Quidditch de Harry.

Ron estaba ansioso por que su amigo jugara...pero este no estaba tan ansioso.

-Necesito relajarme-dijo el día anterior

-Si...ya lo creo-contesto Ron...Harry rio

-Voy a recuperar mi libro para distraerme..- y Harry salió de la habitación

Ron se quedo con Hermione solos en la Sala Común. Hermione levantó la mirada de su gordo libro y miró a Ron...este percato la primera señal de distraccionde la chica y la miró. Hermione giro rapidamente la cabeza. A Ron le encantaba ese pelo. "Pero que estoy haciendo..., deja de mirarla!-pensó este. Pasaron varios minutos que parecian infinitos cuando derrpente apareció Harry que venia sin aliento.

-¿Qué ocurre Harry?- preguntó Hermione preocupada

-Mis dudas son verdad!...Snape! te acuerdas de que yo les dije que tenia lastimada? cuando lo vimos salir en halloween fue a ver al perro de tres cabezas del que escapamos antes de halloween!, y ahí el perro lo mordio y por eso renguea. Recien cuando fui a recuperar mi libro golpee la puerta del despacho para entrar pero no me contestaron, entonces entre y estaban Snape y Filch (conserje) juntos y Snape tenia la capa levantada y miraa un porfunso corte en la pierna, mientras filch le alcanzava vendas. Snape dijo que como esa cosa de tres cabezas podia hacerle eso...Entonces ahí fue mi error...decidi cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido pero chillo y me escucharon.

Snape empezo a gritarme y sali corriendo!. Apuesto lo que quieras a que queria robar lo que "supuestamente protege" ese perro!

-No puede ser! No robaria algo que Dumbledore esta cuidando!-dijo Hermione atonita.

Hermione...no creeras que los profesores son santos verdad?...yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Harry..Snape trama algo...pero que es lo que busca? Y que diablos custodia ese perro?...

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas camas con esas preguntas en la cabeza...

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno. Ron tratabade que Harry comiera algo, ya que estaba nervioso y preocupado por su amigo ya que a las once iba a jugar su primer partido de quidditch.

-Vamos Harry! Come algo

-No tengo hambre...

-Aunque sea una tostada- suplico Hermione

-No...

-Tienes que tener fuerza para esquivar los ataques enemigos! Los buscadores son los que siempre salen heridos...-dijo Ron desesperado.

-Gracias Ron...-dijo Harry con sarcasmo mientras Ron devoraba su segunda tostada.

A las once bajaron todos los alumnos al campo de Quidditch. Ron se despidio de Harry luego de Hermione para desearle suerte, después la siguió a Hermione hasta las gradas. En el camino Hermione siguió con el juego de las miradas rapidas a Ron. Ya en las gradas pudieron observar como comenzaba el partido y Harry se elevaba en los aires.

Pasaron algunos minutos del juego y Gryffindor ya había marcado varios tantos (goles). Lee Jordan, el comentarista del partido seguia hablando cuando derrpente fue interrumpido por la voz de Hagrid que se abria paso entre la gente de las gradas. Cuando llego con Hermione y Ron.

-Hola! Lo estaba mirando desde mi cabaña, pero no es lo mismo. No hay señales de la snitch todavía?- dijo buscando a Harry.

-No...Harry no tiene mucho que hacer todavía- dijo Ron buscando a la snitch

Lee Jordan siguió relatando el partido...

-Katie toma la quaffle...acelera y...¿ no es esa la snitch?

Ron miro el campo y ...si! estaba cerca de Harry!. El pelirrojo vio como Harry descendia rapidamente para atraparla y el otro buscador lo siguió...Harry era mas rapido...se acercaba...se acercaba...ya casi y...


	6. Chapter 6: Quidditch

**Capitulo 6:**

-SIIIIIIIIII ¡!!!!!!!!!!!

-No Ron...no la agarró...ese orangután le cerro el paso.

-Oh...-dijo avergonzado

Lo que paso era Marcus Flint le había cerrado el paso a Harry y no pudo agarrar la snitch. Ron busco a Harry...estaba tratando de mantenerse con vida en su escoba. El pelirrojo miro como Dean Thomas le gritaba a Madam Hooch:

-Expúlselo referí! Tarjeta roja!

-Esto no es fútbol Dean -respondió Ron- no se los puede expulsar...que es tarjeta roja?

Slytherin había recuperado la postura y metía tantos y mas tantos...Ron buscaba la snitch pero no la veía!. Escuchaba junto con Hermione los comentarios de Lee. El partido seguía hasta que Ron se percato que la gente miraba hacia el cielo y señalaba. Siguió los dedos y lo vio a Harry tratando de dominar a su escoba

-Pero que hace?- dijo Hagrid.

Ron casi se cae cuando Hermione le quito los binoculares a Hagrid y empezó a buscar entre la multitud.

-Qué haces?

-Lo sabia...-dijo seriamente- mira...es Snape...

Ron tomo los binoculares y definitivamente, ahí estaba Snape mirando fijamente a Harry y murmurando...

-Qué hace?-dijo el pelirrojo

-Esta tratando de hechizar algo...quizá la escoba de Harry...

-Que haremos?

-Déjamelo a mi

Y se perdio entre la multitud. Ron empezo a enfocar en el aire a Harry, su escoba vibraba mas que nunca. No podia controlarla. De repente quedo colgando de un brazo.

"Oh dios...vamos Hermione...aguanta Harry.."- pensó el pelirrojo para asi. Este decidio buscar a Hermione y la encontro en las gradas de enfrente, mas bien debajo de ellas..."Corre...uh...se llevo puesto a Quirrel (profesor de DCLAO)...y va directo hacia Snape y...fantastica idea Hermione!!"- se dijo para si, pues Hermione acababa de incendiar la capa de Snape y este tardo un buen rato en darse cuanta de que se incendiaba. Ron enfoco rapidamente a Harry. Ya habia rcuperado la postura y se dirigia a toda velocidad hacia algo...cayo al piso y parecia que queria vomitar...tosio y..

-La tengo! Tengo la snitch!- gritaba con emocion

-SIII ¡!- Ron estaba eufórico

-El no atrapo la snitch, casi se la trago- gritaba flint


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

El trio estaba en la cabaña de Hagrid tomando un té.

-Fue Snape- le explicaba Ron a Harry- el hechizo la escoba...no dejaba de murmurar.

-Tonterias, Snape no haria eso- dijo Hagrid

Ron miro a Hermione y Harry y estedecidio decirle la verdad...

-Descubri algo sobre él..-empezo- en Halloween trato de burlar a ese perro de tres cabezas para robarle a Dumbledore lo que sea que este cuidando.

-Qué saben ustedes sobre Fluffy?- dijo Hagrid preocupado

-Fluffy?- respondio indignado Ron

-Si , es mio... me lo vendio un griego y se lo preste a Dumbledore para cuidar...

-Si?- respondio Harry ansioso

-No me pregunten nada mas...se estan metiendo en algo que no les concierne. Lo que cuida ese perro es propiedad de Dumbledore y de Nicolas Flamel

-Aja!-dijeron los tres al unísono

-Ese tal Nicolas esta involucrado en todo esto...-dijo Harry feliz

Hagrid comenzó a pegarse con el puño.

Navidad se acercaba y el trio se encontro a Hagrid en el pasillo y decidieron hablar con el, pero este les dijo que vinieran al Gran Salon que estaba lindísimo.

-Esperen chicos-interrumpio Hermione- Debemos ir a la Biblioteca...

-Ahora?-dijo Hagrid

-Si es para un trabajo...ya sabes...desde que nos mencionastes a Nicolas Flamel estamos tratando de averiguar quien es- dijo Harry.

-Ustedes qué?-Hagrid estaba algo enojado-No se metan...

-Solo queremos saber quien es..- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Pero puedes ahorrarnos el trabajo-contesto Harry

-No les dire nada

-Tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros mismos...-dijo Ron y salieron hacia la Biblioteca.

Pasaron semanas hasta que llego navidad, pero aún no sabian nada de ese completo desconocido..


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**

-Feliz navidad Harry- dijo Ron esa mañana medio dormido observando su torre de regalos.

-Igual tu Ron! Puedes creer esto? Recibi regalos!- Harry parecia muy emocionado

Ron lo miro como si fuera el primer regalo que tenia en su vida y para hacerlo reir le dijo

- y que esperabas, nabos?

Ron se entrtubo abriendo sus regalos y miaba asombrado a Harry que los habria muy despacio los cuidaba.

-De quien sera este?- dijo derrpente

-Creo que es de mi madre...cada año nos teje suéteres a toda la familia y ahora te toco a ti...jeje...te icluyo.

-Es muy amable de su parte- dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ron abrio un regalo que resulto ser choclate y se lo empezo a comer mientras veia a Harry como abria su ultimo regalo.. lo abrio y de el paquete raro salio una cosa plateada que se dezliso en el piso. "Oh por dios! Es una capa de invisibilidad!"- se dijo para si mismo.

-Pero que es esto?. Dijo Harry

-He oido de ellas...es una capa de invisibilidad

-Wow...pero...quien me la envia?

-Lee la nota a ver que dice...

-"Esto le pertenecio a tu padre y me lo dejo a mi antes de morir. Usala bien"- leyo Harry.

-No esta firmada?- respondio Ron indignado

-No...solo dice..."usala bien".

-Que raro...pruébatela!

-queeee?

-Vamos! Quiero ver si es verdad!

Harry se la probo y su cuerpo definitivamente ya no estaba!

-Fantastico...

Ron paso el resto de la tarde con Harry. La pasaron genial juntos. Durante la noche, Harry estuvo raro...no se dormia.

A la mañana siguiente encontro a Harry durmiendo y vio su baúl. Tenia la capa mal guardada. Supuso que la habia usado y decidio despertarlo.

-Ee..que..que pasa?

-Podrias haberme despertado- dijo Ron señalando con la cabeza la capa.

-Ah...con respecto a eso...te cuento...ayer a la noche me pasee por el colegio y encontre un salon con un espejo que reflejo a mis padres...pase un rato ahí viéndolos, pero tuve que volver...

-Fantastico...me gustaria conocer a tus padres...

-Esta noche podemos ir...quieres?

-Es una broma?...claro que quiero!

Estaban vagando por pasillos desconocidos para ellos. Ron seguía a Harry debajo de la capa. No sabia hacia donde iban ni donde se encontraban, pero seguían caminando.

-Acabemos con esto...estoy helado...-dijo el pelirrojo temblando

-No...estamos cerca..estoy seguro...es por aquí..-dijo Harry

Caminaron un pasillo mas y

-Aquí es Ron!...atrás de esa puerta!...Vamos!

Se deslizaron por la puerta sin hacer ruido, ya que no querían que viniera alguien ni que los escucharan. Salieron de la capa y fueron corriendo hacia el solitario espejo en medio de una habitación que Ron nunca había visto.

-Mira...son mis padres...-dijo Harry con nostalgia

-Donde?...somos nosotros...no veo a tus padres..-dijo Ron mirando el espejo, pues no veia a nadie mas que ellos dos y pensó que Harry quizá estuviese loco.

-Mira de nuevo...

-Seguimos siendo no...ohhhhh

-Qué ocurre Ron?

El pelirrojo se había quwedado de piedra ya que se veia a el solo, pero no era solamente eso...

-Es fabuloso Harry...soy prefecto!..y..y...soy capitan del equipo de quidditch...y...y tengo la copa de las casas!-dijo el pelirrojo alegre, pero miro a Harry y se puso serio-...No dijistes que este espejo mostraba a tus padres?...crees que muestre el futuro?..

-No creo...ya que mis padres no estan aquí...-dijo Harry tristemente.

Ron lo miro y empezo a pensar lo horrible que seri ser huérfano y vivir con unas horribles personas...se sintio la persona mas imbecil del mundo por haber hecho esa pregunta...Ron iba a disculparse pero rompio el silencio un ruido lejano...alguien se acercaba!

-Vamos Ron!-dijo Harry agarrando la capa

Los dos salieron al pasillo justo cuando la Sra. Norris aparecía por una esquina.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9:**

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno Ron estaba con Harry que había estado muy callado.

-Quieres jugar a algo Harry?

-No...

-Come algo entonces...

-No gracias...no tengo hambre..

Harry estaba serio y perdido en sus pensamientos por que no miro a Ron...

-Se lo que piensas Harry,...estas pensando en ese espejo..

-No...

-Si...y te lo pido Harry, no vuelvas, te podrían atrapar...quizá filch ya sabe que alguien va a ahí y va a estar vigilando..

Harry lo miró enojado. Ron espero su respuesta..

-Pareces Hermione..

-Te lo digo enserio, no vayas...

A la mañana siguiente Ron fue despertado bruscamente por Harry.

-Ron!...fui al espejo anoche...

-Te dije que no fueras Harry...

-Jaja...me cruza con Dumbledore en la sala..me pidio que no volviera...dijo que el espejo podia volver loco a cualquiera...dijo que lo iban a cambiar de lugar y que no lo buscara de nuevo.

-Mira..te puedo..

-Ademas tuve pesadillas con mis padres...gritando...luz verde brillante y me desperte.

-Dumbledore tiene razon, ese espejo te puede volver loco...

Hermione volvio de las vacaciones y las clases empezaron. Ron pasaba tiempo con Hermione, ya que Harry se pasaba los dias en la practica de Quidditch, por que Wood parecia desesperado. Una tarde estaba jugando con Hermione al ajedrez. "Que suerte que es mala jugando"- pensó Ron. Siguieron jugando cuando apareció Harry al lado del pelirrojo.

-No me hables...necesito concentracio...-levanto la mirada y vio que Harry estaba preocupado-...que ocurre?

-Snape va a ser el proximo referí

-No juegues- dijo rapidamente Hermione

-Diles que estas enfermo- respondio Ron

-Diles que te rompistes una pierna

-No...realmente rompete una pierna

-No puedo...-dijo Harry sonriendo un poco

Todos se quedaron callados y Ron vio que Harry sacaba de su tunica el cromo de magos que se había guardado el mismo dia del viaje a hogwarts. El pelirrojo vio que Harry miraba el cromo.

-Es dumbledore..-dijo Harry percatándose de que sus amigos lo miraban

Ron sonrio y vio que Harry jadeaba mirando la parte de atrás del cromo de magos..

-Lo encontre!-dijo con asombro-..encontre a Flamel!!...

-Qué?-dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono

-Si miren! Y les paso el cromo

Ron lo obvservo y atrás decía que tenia un trabajo de alquimancia con Dumbledore!

Luego se lo paso a Hermione.

-Claro!-dijo con ojos desorbitados-...Como no se me ocurrio antes?- y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Ron miro a Harry con cara de asombro.

-Miren...agarre esto de la biblioteca para leer algo liviano para leer- dijo apoyando un libro extremadamente gordo (según Ron) sobre la mesa

-Liviano?-dijo este incrédulo

Hermione lo miro mordazmente y empezo a buscar en el libro..

-Aquí esta, aquí esta!..."Flamel es el unico autor conocido de la piedra filosofal..

-De la qué?-dijeron Ron y Harry

-Nunca leen? Miren

Ron leyó y definitivamente era eso. Resultaba que la piedra esa podia volver a uno inmortal.

-Ven? Para eso queria Dumbledore la piedra de Gringotts! Para cuidarla el mismo con la ayuda de ese perro!

-Una piedra que hace inmortal al que la obtenga! Con razon Snape quiere robarla!

Cualquiera la querria-dijo con asombro Harry


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10:**

A la día siguiente Ron y Harry estaban pensando que harian si tuviesen una piedra filosofal. Ron pensó un rato y dijo:

-Yo me compraria un equipo de Quidditch...-dijo este contento. Harry rio y Ron rio también y en seguida Harry se puso serio después de un rato.

-Voy a jugar...-dijo este decidido- no quiero que piensen que le tengo miedo a Snape...voy a borrarles las sonrisas a los de Slytherin...

-Lo importante es que no te borren a ti de la cancha..-dijo preocupada Hermione.

Ron contuvo la risa y le sonrio a Hermione que le devolvió la sonrisa.

Llego el partido y Ron y Hermione habian estado practicando hechizos por si Snape decidia matar a Harry. Se despidieron de Harry y se fueron a las gradas.

-Mira la cara de enojado que tiene Snape- comento el pelirrojo a Hermione- debe ser por...au!

Malfoy acababa de pegarle a Ron...

-Oh..disculpa Weasley, no te vi...

-Ya veras...-respondio este

Minutos después se volvio a escuchar la voz de Malfoy que dijo en voz alta...

-Creo que elijen a Gryffindors que den lastima para el equipo, esta Potter, que no tiene padres...los Weasleys, que no tiene dinero...y deberias estar tu Longbottom, sin cerebro...Jaja

-Yo valgo por doce como tu Malfoy- dijo Neville recordando lo que le había dicho Harry tiempo atrás cuando Malfoy le había echado un maleficio. Malfoy rio junto con Crabbe y Goyle. Los nervios de Ron estaban empezando a romperse...

-Ron!Ron! mira a Harry!- grito Hermione entusiasmada

Harry había hecho una zambullida y se dirigia en picada hacia el piso..

-Tienes suerte Weasley,...seguro Potter vio una moneda en el campo..-dijo Malfoy maliciosamente

Ron estallo y se le abalanzo encima. Estuvieron varios minutos pegándose. Fuera de las gradas, Harry había agarrado la Snitch.

-Ron! Ron! Donde estas?...Ganamos! estamos adelante!, vamos a saludar a Harry.

Hermione lo solto de Malfoy y se lo llevo. Minutos después se reunieron con Harry...

-Felicidades!-gritaron Ron y Hermione cuando lo vieron

-Gracias! Hablaremos mas tarde, tengo que ir a la escobera para dejar mi escoba.

-Esta bien...nos vemos luego- dijo feliz Hermione que le sonrio a Ron.

Estos dos se pasearon por el castillo minutos mas tarde mirando cuadros estaban cerca de la Sala Comun cuando.

Ron! Fiesta en la sala comun!...- grito Dean Thomas cuando paso corriendo por al lado y se metió en la Sala. Entonces vieron a Harry..

-Harry! Donde estabas?- pregunto preocupada la chica..

-Ganamos Harry! Ganamos! Y le deje un ojo morado a Malfoy!-gritaba Ron feliz

-Eso no importa ahora...-dijo Harry.

-Qué?- repondio indignado Ron

-Vengan, les tengo que contar algo.

Ron siguió a Harry y hecho miradas de confusión a Hermione.

-Listo...veran, cuando fui a dejar mi escoba vi a Snape que se metia en el Bosque Prohibido y lo segui. Se encontro con Quirrel y le pregunto como vencer a Fluffy. También dijo que los alumnos no sabian nada de la piedra. Supongo que ademas de ese perro hay mas cosas protegiendo a esa cosa, como magia...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11:**

-Teniamos razon, era la piedra- dijo Ron

-Aja. Y Snape quiere que Quirrel le diga algo para agarrar la piedra- dijo Harry

-Estas diciendo que si Quirrel no le dice nada a Snape la piedra estara a salvo?-pregunto Hermione preocupada

-Entonces no durara mucho – admitio el pelirrojo.

Pasaron unas semanas y el trio estaba en la biblioteca estudiando para los examenes...

-Jamas recordare esto...-dijo Ron tirando la pluma sobre el libro. Miro a sus amigos que estaban leyendo mientras Harry sonreia por que lo habai escuchado. Miro por la estanterías cuando derrpente vio a...

-Hagrid! Que haces en la biblioteca?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Estaba mirando...y ustedes?, no seguiran buscando informarcion sobre Nicolas Flamel no?

-Noo, lo encontramos hace siglos- dijo Ron- y también sabemos que es lo que cuida ese perro, es la...

-Shhh!- dijo Hagrid atolondradamente- que les pasa? No pueden andar gritando eso...se supone que no lo saben..

-En realidad queriamos preguntar algo- dijo Harry- ademas de Fluffy, que cosas cuidan a la piedra?..

-SHHH!, escuchen, vengan a mi cabaña mas tarde y hablaremos ahí, no les dire nada pero vengan.

-Hasta mas tarde Hagrid- respondió Hermione. Hagrid desapareció.

Ron vio como Hermione los miraba pensativos a el y Harry.

-Que escondia detrás de la espalda?- dijo pensativa...

-Escodia algo?...sera sobre la piedra?- respondio Harry

Ron pensó un momento sobre los que dijeron...

-Voy a ver en que seccion se encontraba- dijo finalmente aburrido de su tarea y se fue.

Recorrio la estantería y vio un enorme cartel que decía "Dragones". "Oh por dios"-se dijo para si y fue corriendo a contarles a los demas.

-Dragones!-dijo- que hacia buscando libros como este?- y mostró un libro con un dragon en la tapa.

-Hagrid siempre quiso un Dragon, me lo dijo cuando lo conoci- respondió Harry

-Pero no se pueden criar dragones! Esta prohibido...todo el mundo lo sabe...

-Que estara tramando Hagrid?- pregunto confundida Hermione.

Mas tarde fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Bien...que querian preguntarme?

-Si había algo mas que protegiera la piedra...- dijo decidido Harry

-No lo se y aunque lo supiera no te lo diria...

Hermione hecho una mirada a Ron y Harry y les guiño un ojo.

-Hagrid...un hombre como tu sabe todo lo que pasa por aquí no?...claro que si..-Hagrid sonrio- Y a un hombre así, Dumbledore le confiaria cualquier cosa y le contaria todo no es cierto?- dijo afectuasamente. El pecho de Hagrid se ensancho con orgullo y Ron y Harry miraron radiantes a Hermione, que les sonrio.

-Bueno...supongo que no pasara nada si les digo que los profesores colaboraron con encantamientos: Flitwick, Mcgonagall, Sprout, Quirrel, Dumbledore...y...alguien mas...ah si! Y Snape..

-Snape?- dijeron los tres indignados

-Si...no seguiran pensando todas esas cosas de Snape no?

Ron miro a Hermione y Harry. Se quedaron callados hasta que Harry dijo:

-Pero...tu sabes como vencer a Fluffy no? No se los dirias ni a los profesores no?

-No...solo Dumbledore y yo sabemos...

-Bueno...eso ya es algo...-admitio Hermione.

-Hagrid, puedes abrir una ventana?, me estoy ahogando..


End file.
